Intuition
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Time frame: The Goodbye-Girl. Seth decides to put his relationship with Anna behind him and does not chase her to the airport. But Ryan does! Ryanna shipper fic.
1. Default Chapter

She walked across the room full of people. She was easiest to spot because of her attire. She always was though, even without her radical apparel. Ryan was always aware of her whenever she was around; it was like a Jedi mind link or something. She sauntered toward him, completely ignoring Seth who was across the room farther.

"I just came to give this to Seth." She looked up and gestured with the white envelope she held. "But I see he's busy. Would you give it to him?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied and took it from her.

"I have to catch my plane it Pittsburgh, it leaves in less than an hour. Bye Ryan, I hope everything goes well for you here in Newport." She almost clumsily lunged into an embrace which was at first awkward but settled into comfort. She sensed what he had sensed all along. They understood each other and she'd miss that.

"Bye Anna." That was all the man of few words could struggle to say as she walked off into the distance. He watched her for a few moments as Summer came up beside him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey, space case! Welcome back to earth. What's up?"

"Sorry Summer, I'll be right back." He jogged slightly over to Seth, interrupting his picture sessions and mingling.

"Ryan, dude what's up? I'm kind of a little busy here drowning my sorrows in other people." Ryan handed him the envelope.

"It's from Anna. I thought you'd want to read it, you just missed her."

"Thanks dude, but she's over. Seriously, I'm a bit broken up about it but I HAVE Summer now. I wish her well, and thanks for the delivery buddy but I've gotta let her go. It's not like I'm gonna run after her or something." He turned back to his acquaintances.

Ryan was stunned, literally stunned. Where was Seth sometimes? He'd pined over Summer for months, then he'd decided he liked Anna, then back to Summer, then when he had Summer he acted all depressed about Anna. Now he had Summer and suddenly was satisfied? Poor Anna was just stuck in the middle of all of this, her heart nearly torn to shreds in the process. She never really told him that, but Ryan could tell.

That's when he realized what the only thing he could think to do was. He ran into the kitchen of the Cohen house, grabbed the keys to the car off the rack and ran as fast as he could to the driveway.


	2. In The Silent Moments

_You might think  
__I don't look  
__But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
__I'm attached to you  
__I'm weak  
__It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
__Do you want me too?  
__Cause my heart keeps falling faster  
__I've waited all my life to cross this line  
__To the only thing that's true  
___

_So I will not hide  
__It's time to try anything to be with you  
__All my life I've waited  
__This is true_

Ryan punched the power button on the radio in frustration. That damn, Cabrera guy. He knew too much. He sped as he drove into the massive parking lot. Slamming the doors he thrust himself through the airport turnstile doors as he frantically tried to decide which direction to go in.

"Flight 35 to Pittsburgh is now boarding at gate 25B." The flight attendant assisted his search. He was almost out of time. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

---------------

Anna sighed as she loaded her bags onto the carousel and headed toward her gate. She was really going back to Pittsburgh. Newport sure had been a ride, but it didn't work.

"Anna! Anna! Wait!" She turned around at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She was perplexed. If anything, she would have thought Seth would have followed her and tried to get her to stay asking her to forgive him for making her leave.

"Anna, I've never been good at expressing my emotions but I couldn't let you leave without asking you this. Have you ever felt something between us? A pull, a tug and emotional spark that intrigued you? Like when we were are the carnival and you were giving me advice about Marissa, I felt something there. Like you wanted to help me with her, but --- and whenever you'd talk about just helping Seth with getting Summer like you didn't care, I knew you did. I knew it was eating you up inside and it was the only way you could stay close to him."

"Ryan---I--" She began.

"There's no need Anna. I'm used to rejection and being wrong. It's okay. I just couldn't let you go without seeing if just maybe you felt it too. That maybe somewhere deep down inside you actually liked the town Orange County's newest juvenile delinquent. Have a great time in Pittsburgh. Good luck." He turned and walked a few steps away.

"Wait! Ryan!" She shouted. He turned around again, his face sullen. "Ryan, I admit that I did feel those things. I've always felt like we understood each other. Like we were two people separated by time and circumstances. I just never knew you did." She smiled and the world seemed brighter to both of them.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I never thought you'd reciprocate those feelings though."

"This is the last call for the non-stop flight to Pittsburgh boarding at gate 25 B." The same flight attendant as before called out.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked. He knew she wouldn't want to stay here because of things with Seth.

"I'm gonna go back to Pittsburgh and figure that out. I don't know if I could stay here---"

"Because of Seth, I know." She nodded. He really did understand her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled to the flight attendant, who nodded and smiled at their interaction. "I wish you'd told me this before, before it got complicated." She moved closer to him, looking into his eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this to you Anna. You were supposed to just be that cool girl that Seth kept holding on a string, while Summer decided whether she liked him or not. But you aren't just that to me Anna." He ran his hand down the side of her face as her solemn expression blossomed into a smile again. "And all I want right now is to kiss you goodbye." He leaned in ever so slightly and she did too. Their lips met in the softest exchange imaginable, but it felt --for both of them-- like being struck by lightning, but a good kind of lightning. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever said to anyone." He chuckled as they parted.

"It was also the sweetest, most honest thing." She replied. She picked up her bags, blew him a kiss and boarded her plane.

He didn't have anything to do and he didn't really want to do anything else, so he just stood there watching the plane take off. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again. As Ryan drove home through the dark suburbs he heard another song, one that he also connected with, one that in an odd way, gave him hope for the future.

She's not an ordinary girl,  
I can see it in her eyes  
I'm just an ordinary boy  
God must have heard my prayers last night

She's got every little thing I wanted  
And it still feels just like the day it started  
I said good bye to the broken hearted  
And I could never express the way  
I felt before tonight  
Tonight

----------

Songs are Ryan Cabrera - True and Hawk Nelson - Every Little Thing


End file.
